1000 Times
by Southwitch
Summary: Prompt: Sara Bareille's song 1000 Times Rated M for possible triggers and darker themes. [Tinkerhook]


**Alright, second prompt in the series**

**Prompt: Sara Bareille's song 1000 Times**

* * *

Tinkerbell hated when they fought. It was always over a whole lot of nothing at the end of the day. It seemed that what was a rocky courtship had only been dotted by more fighting and the occasional fight over…what? The way he looked at a girl at the bar? How sometimes he didn't say the right thing? She could have slapped him for that alone. But she never did, she never was able to bring herself to.

Even after he stopped showing back up in her room at night. Occasionally, when he began to come home…or rather, back to her, he began to reek of perfumes that she didn't wear. And after a while, she found herself hating the pirate for being who she'd always known him to be. Why had something that started so passionate ended so bitterly in her mouth?

The fairy kissed him goodnight at her door eventually, like time had begun to wind backwards, leaving him in the hallway at Granny's wondering why he hadn't been let back into his fairy's room. "I need a night away." She said simply, before closing the door on him.

To the pirate, it was entirely unwarranted. He'd never once wronged her to deserve such cold treatment. He was himself. A pirate through and through, so why did the fairy suddenly reject him. He wouldn't change for anybody, not even the woman who had given her heart to him. But could he give his heart back?

Of course. She'd been the only woman he'd been able to truly love since Milah. The fairy knew that. So why the coldness towards her love?

Demanding answers, he stormed back into her room, catching her with tear stained cheeks.

"Hook I told you to go to your own room." His blackened heart shattered at the very sight, his ears ached because it was his moniker, not the name she whispered in the middle of the night when he merely pretended to be fast asleep, yet he still found himself putting up walls around her. He chose instead to act in anger.

Which brought them back to where they were now. Anger made the tear stains boil on her face as he stormed out, a bruise on her arm where he'd grabbed her in a desperate attempt to make her look back at him and tell him why she'd told him no.

They hadn't spoken since. Something felt like it had utterly shattered between them. Too much pride and too many walls still dared to stand in between them, preventing any and all progress from being made between them. As much as they both wished it, they knew that this couldn't be more than sheer lust, if it was…neither knew how to act, how to be. And their own habits came out as a painful reminder of that fact.

—

A week later, they finally spoke again under less than perfect circumstances.

Ruby had taken Tink out to the Rabbit Hole in the vain hopes it would get her mind off of things, it wouldn't work. Even after two drinks, which had been the fairy's self imposed limit for the longest time, she still found herself sick in the pit of her chest.

"Hello." She heard a voice, not bothering to recognize it. It was polite, and kind, vaguely reminding her of a voice that used to whisper to her when it climbed into her bed back in Neverland. "Can I buy you a drink?" And, not thinking, she agreed to the voice. Ruby was off with somebody, too far off to notice the tablet that was slipped into the fruity drink and too far off to notice, mere moments later, the man escorting her out of the crowded bar.

Back in the alleyway, the voice was already working at ripping her tights down, despite her tired and confused protests. "Killian?" She whimpered, everything was warm, too too warm. The fairy was practically gasping for air when she heard scuffling, the contact to her thighs stopping on the spot. It had been the only thing holding her up and with that, she collapsed on the floor of the alley.

—-

The following morning, the fairy stirred, finding herself back in her nightgown, her hair, formerly pulled up, now curling around her shoulders. Tink found herself groggy as all hell, the sun was too bright, but without moving she felt the room darken again, as though the shades had been drawn. "Whosthere." She mumbled tiredly, though she wasn't sure exactly if the words had come out right. "Ruby?" She asked.

"It's me, love." The rough tiredness in his voice provided enough recognition to her. Slowly, her eyes cracked open to look at the pirate. He was in his nightclothes, thankfully. She'd have worried for his comfort otherwise. The old grey t-shirt and plaid pajama pants were a warm welcome, one she happily rolled over to face. "What happened?" The words came clearer now that she'd hidden her face in his chest.

"Some bloke tried to take advantage of you behind the Rabbit Hole. I wasn't about to let him take what doesn't belong to him." He stated gruffly. "So I'm your property now?" She muttered groggily. "I never said that, you put the words in my mouth." He huffed right back at her, pulling away slightly in the process.

She felt the beginnings of a fight and backed down, just this once. "Thank you for saving me." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I couldn't let him do that to you. I-"

"You don't have to say it." She cut him off. He couldn't say it, not yet. But for his part, he couldn't bear to see her like this, so all through the night he'd taken care of her, ensuring that she was comfortable between moments of shaking and others of painful fever. Why couldn't he? The feelings were there, after seeing that blasted archer with his hands all over her, he knew it to be true. The way she warmed his long frozen heart and made it panic for fear worse would be made of her body if he didn't intervene with a quick punch to the jaw, it was unlike anything he'd felt in too long.

"Aye, but I want to. I love you, Tinkerbell." He said quietly, for it was a moment between the two of them, nobody else, at least, that they knew of at the time.

"And I love you Killian." She whispered back and smiled softly to herself.

—-

From then on, they still fought, they still got mad and stormed out. But every night, no matter what happened, Hook returned to her bed, only smelling of her. The vague scent of alcohol, sea salt and pixie dust was one she grew to love more than anything in the world.

And when the fairy saw the man on the street with a black eye, she gave him one to match the one the pirate had given him, linked arms with him, and continued on her way. Invincible, no matter what, that's how she felt, how they both felt, so long as they remained together. Which they did, for the rest of their days.

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review! I'm always taking prompts over at quitecommontinkerfairy on tumblr if anybody is interested in seeing more of this sort of thing**

**Jen**


End file.
